This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. At least 3% of children born in the United States is afflicted with strabismus or misaligned eyes. Left untrearted infantile strabismus will lead to loss of visual function. The goal of this project is to develop novel treatments for eye muscle disorders associated with developmental or acquired strabismus. Our approach is to evaluate promising new treatment options for adjusting eye muscle strength. We have made significant progess using slow-release growth factor pellets including insulin-like growth factor (IGF-I) and Bone Morphogenic protein (BMP-I) placed on eye muscles of macaques. For example, we have found the IGF-I produces significant and selective eye muscle growth fro treated muscles of infant monkeys. We have also demonstratred that we can alter eye alignment of monkeys with artificially induced strabismus. Setting up a new laboratory at WaNPRC in association with the P.I.'s move from Yerkes NPRC to WaNPRC has been a major part of the progress during the last year. If successful our studies could provide an alternative to surgery for treating under or over-acting muscles associated with strabismus.